


i will follow you into the dark

by dragdragdragon



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Agent Lisa Snart, Alternate Universe, F/F, Racism, Spoilers for Agent Carter: A View in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/pseuds/dragdragdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Lisa Snart needs a new hobby, especially if it involves punching guys that even looked at Iris in the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekend_conspiracy_theorist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/gifts).



> spoilers for Agent Carter 2.02 “A View in the Dark.” Some of the dialogue have been lifted right from the episode.
> 
> title from death cab for cutie.

Lisa was furious. How dare that nosebleed flimsy excuse of a wet rag insult Iris West, who had only been kind and unflappable the entire time. Lisa had only wanted change for the phone, not an uptight shopkeeper.

“Hello? Operator?” Lisa said pausing to listen before she slammed down the phone so hard it nearly shook the phone booth.

“The phone isn’t working.”  Lisa snarled, huffing.

All they got from the bakery was a foul mouth germ who had the audacity to talk down to Iris’s “kind.”

“That odious swine,” Lisa continued to growl.

Iris hummed as she took a bite of the eclair. “He may have been a jerk, but this eclair ain’t half bad.”

Lisa jerked the pastry out of Iris’s hand and took an angry bite before throwing it on the ground in the exact way she wished she had done to that lunatic.

“Next time, we do things my way. A quick jab to the right eye would wipe his boorish smile right off,” Lisa said as she cracked her knuckles.

Iris blinked for a second before chuckling. “It’s not like he’s a rare specimen,” she said, “what would you do? Punch every no good charlatan that comes my way?”

“Why not? A girl needs a hobby,” Lisa said.

“I'd start with the guys with the guns that just tried to kill us,” Iris insisted, shrugging off the blatant racism and stupidity she had just experienced.

Lisa wanted more than ever to make sure it was something that never happened again, despite the impossibility of the task. It angered Lisa that Iris was right about reality. A car rumbled in the distance erupting Lisa’s thoughts. The sound was coming closer and closer.

“A car’s coming,” Lisa said, shuffling Iris into the phone booth.

Lisa’s hands clutched Iris’s forearms tightly as her gaze followed the car’s movements.

“Don’t move,” Lisa ordered, without looking away.

“Is it the men from the observatory?” Iris asked; her voice hushed in fear of alerting anyone of their presence.

“Not sure,” Lisa responded as she watched a rather large man stumble out of the car.

“No, it’s not them,” Lisa said; relief evident in her voice.

“So, we’re safe?” Iris asked.

Lisa’s eyes refocused to peer back into Iris’s eyes. Lisa watched Iris bite her lips; the red of her lipstick sharply contrasting against the whites of her teeth.

“Oh, yes. We’re safe. For now,” Lisa said, distractedly.

Lisa was aware of every point of contact she had with Iris. Her skin felt overstimulated, partly from the adrenaline, but also from the sheer closeness of Iris’s body heat. Without thought, Lisa leaned forward just as Iris did. Lisa fluttered her eyes closed as their lips met. 

Lisa pulled away for a second, searching Iris’s eyes for a clue on how to proceed. What she saw blew her away. Iris’s eyes, usually a warm honey brown, transformed into pupils blown so wide, all Lisa saw was a inky black. Lisa clutched Iris’s waist and reeled her in for a passionate kiss, smudging both of their lips just so.

Reluctantly, Lisa pulled away _again_. “I have an idea,” she said, breathlessly.

Iris gulped for air before smiling brightly at Lisa. “So do I!” Iris replied.

Lisa straightened the lapels of her suit. “We’re going to steal that car,” she said with a determined look.

“Oh, of course we are. _Exactly_ what I was thinking about.” Iris said with a sigh following Lisa to the car.

Lisa wanted to stand there and make out with Iris all night, wanted to bring her somewhere safe so that they could _learn_ more about each other. Except, she had to focus on her objective. Disrupting Isodyne Laboratory's plans were of the utmost importance and she couldn’t waste the opportunity just to dive into Iris’s sinful lips. Oh, but she wish she could.

As the car started, Iris slipped into the car and turned her head to face Lisa.

“Let’s do this,” Iris said with a determined glint.


End file.
